


An Essay on Limebloods and the History of Alternia

by dead_on_the_inside



Series: My Headcanons [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Andrew Hussie sucks, Bulges (Homestuck), Bulges and Nooks (Homestuck), Essays, Gen, Headcanon, Limebloods (Homestuck), Nooks (Homestuck), but it does relay on that headcanon for, but thats why its teen and up, g e n i t a ls, headcanons rock, its my take on limebloods, its pretty brief that it talks about them, nonE OF THIS IS SMUT, the general history of Alternia, their abilities, their place in society, this is an essay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dead_on_the_inside/pseuds/dead_on_the_inside
Summary: This is literally an essay on limebloods and history.It's kinda boring but I just wanted to write down my headcanons for this stuff.
Series: My Headcanons [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182917
Kudos: 3





	An Essay on Limebloods and the History of Alternia

**Author's Note:**

> If you either disagree with any of this or have something you want to add, feel free to comment it, I would love to hear about it and discuss this. Also Hussie can suck my spirit dick, headcanons rock.

I want to preface this by saying that, originally, it was not seadwellers that ruled the trolls, but purplebloods that ruled the trolls. Seadwellers were secluded, keeping to themselves most of the time. This changed with HIC, who was the one that brought the limeblood genocide so that she could bring seadwellers into power. As it goes, this essay will tell my headcanons about limebloods and the history of Alternia. 

Limebloods have a prominent connection with the mothergrub, rivaling that of jadebloods. They are also the only caste with the ability to reproduce without the help of the mothergrub, possibly from her favoring them. All of them have the ability to carry up to five (5) eggs at a time, when *ahem* fertilized with slurry in their seedflaps, which are accessible from their nooks. All trolls have seedflaps, but none except those in limebloods have a real function. Limebloods and jadebloods often live together in groups, jadebloods caring for limebloods when they go through a pregnancy or carry eggs. 

Also, limebloods possess gills on the sides of their necks, including Karkat and Kankri, which is why they wear turtleneck sweaters. However, these gills only work on some limebloods, and, unlike seadwellers, they don’t have a chance to start working until about seven (7) sweeps into a limebloods life. When they are about seven (7) sweeps old, they go through a transformation of sorts for about half a perigee, in which they have to pour water (preferably sea water or salt water) onto their gills every hour or so. After this time, the gills will either work like a seadwellers would, or simply not. It is unknown whether this is up to biology and chance, or how they take care of their gills during the transformation period. 

Limebloods also hold a very special ability to calm highbloods, especially purplebloods, very easily and well. They are highly sought after moirails and many of them have more than one moirail, often including highbloods or jadebloods. All in all, their words hold a lot of weight and what they say is often listened to. They keep balance on Alternia, making sure that the purplebloods are calm and good rulers, and that low and midbloods are protected. In fact, they are seen as some of the wisest kindest caste of trolls for their integral part in keeping stability in the world. 

These next two paragraphs go into the mating habits and life cycles of limebloods, though it will all be talked about in a clinical way, and nothing will go too far into detail, but if any of that puts you off, just skip these paragraphs. Limebloods carry unfertilized eggs which, when fertilized with slurry going into the seedflap will start to grow into full eggs. The eggs will grow under their ribs, adding a layer of protection. As such, limebloods often have three (3) or four (4) extra set of ribs, and there is a significant more amount of space under them then there is for other trolls. As the limebloods get farther along in their pregnancy, the eggs will move down from under the ribs to a small chamber so that they come more easily when they are lain. The eggs will be lain after about six (6) perigees and will take another six (6) perigees to hatch. From there these new-born grubs stay with their parent(s) for twelve (12) more perigees, rather than feeding off stalactites like grubs born from the mothergrub. After that it is up to the parent(s) to choose whether they will care for these grubs or if they will grow up with lussi like other trolls.

Limebloods go through the same childhood as most trolls, being raised by lussi or, sometimes, if born from other limebloods, by said limebloods. Oftentimes when the troll turns six (6) sweeps old they are brought to the brooding caverns and if they don’t live in them they almost certainly live near them. When they turn seven (7) they go through the aforementioned transformation period, and during this time they often seclude themselves with a chosen group of trusted others, almost certainly including at least one jadeblood. After that, their powers grow stronger, and they get better at calming and protecting others, though each half-sweep they go through a period of emotional stress that can be very taxing, and as such they often seclude themselves with their most trusted friends and their moirail(s) and/or matesprit(s). During this time they may also have an increased drive to have the shmexy times.

When the Condesce took over, bringing seadwellers into power, her first choice was to kill the limebloods, resulting in the genocide of the entire caste. This was, logically, the best move she could have made, because it left many highbloods without their moirails, thus making everything extremely unstable. Without limebloods to bring balance and protection, as well as getting rid of any other trolls that could breathe underwater, her plans went off without a hitch.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for sitting through all my bs, feel free to discuss this with me in the comments. :)


End file.
